


Ladycrowe fanart- Lion of Tadfield and Ladycrowe

by Augenblickgotter



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ladyhawke (1985)
Genre: Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Fanart, Mashup, Protective Aziraphale (Good Omens), aziraphale as a knight, aziraphale in the navarre role, crowley as a raven, good omens - Freeform, ladycrowe
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-30
Updated: 2020-04-30
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:20:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 50
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23918932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Augenblickgotter/pseuds/Augenblickgotter
Summary: Fanart to the ficLadyCrowe
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 7
Kudos: 19





	Ladycrowe fanart- Lion of Tadfield and Ladycrowe

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leap_of_faith81](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leap_of_faith81/gifts), [astral_gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/gifts), [elf_on_the_shelf](https://archiveofourown.org/users/elf_on_the_shelf/gifts), [tenner](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenner/gifts), [dragonimp](https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonimp/gifts).



Fanart to the fic [LadyCrowe](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22413172/chapters/53550457), a character study of Aziraphale, and enchanted Crowley/Ladycrowe.

Colored pencil, sketch, and close up of sketch.

Just a sketch idea, there are elements I want to change for the overall look. Special thanks to [astral_gravy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/astral_gravy/works) for feedback on the piece as I completed it. ;)

[](http://imgbox.com/WBaICs9s) [](http://imgbox.com/FUmtxA4B) [](http://imgbox.com/nFcue3ff)


End file.
